Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an information processing device, an imaging system, and a method of transferring data.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrophotographic imaging system, an imaging device, such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (COMS) sensor, typically transfers data in synchronization with a line synchronization signal to an arithmetic processing device, such as a digital signal processor (DSP). The imaging device may perform image processing including encoding the image data using software programs executed by a central processing unit (CPU).
In recent years, a technique for performing the image processing, including encoding the data, with hardware before transferring to the DSP has been devised and employed.
Regarding the technique for performing the image processing, including encoding the data with the hardware, a system in which the imaging device inputs the data to a hardware device that processes images and then transfers the image data to the arithmetic processing device is known. With this technique, which performs image processing in the hardware device before transferring the image data to the arithmetic processing device, the arithmetic processing device can process the image without deterioration of performance.
In the conventional system, which uses the hardware device disposed between the imaging device and the arithmetic processing device to perform the image processing, the data output from the imaging device in units of single lines is also input to the arithmetic processing device in units of single lines. The arithmetic processing device then processes the data in units of lines. Alternatively, there is also known an imaging device that transfers multiple lines at a time. Such an imaging device can perform complicated image processing by processing multiple lines simultaneously.